


Please Look After Me!

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day I'll become a contest star like Uncle Wall!"<br/>This is a fan fiction about how Lisia came to be a contest star just like Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Look After Me!

**Author's Note:**

> "I wanna be a contest star just like Uncle Wall!" *WARNING! THIS PIECE CONTAINS A THING CALLED A HEADCANON. WHICH MEANS IF GAME FREAK DECIDES TO REVEAL LISIA'S PAST THIS FIC WILL NOT BE VALID. THIS FIC IS NOT VALID AND SHALL NOT BE TAKEN AS SUCH.* Enjoy! P.S. Mizu is the name of Wallace's sister.

Lisia had always felt great about herself, Mizu says she's overconfident, Wallace says she's just fine the way she is. After Lisia's father had died, Lisia looked up to Wallace with great passion, making her want to become a gym leader like him. For her birthday, Wallace decided to take Lisia to a Pokémon contest. That's when everything changed.  
Milotic was as beautiful as ever. Bringing in a surf, water pulse, and such a beautiful round Milotic could carry on his own. Lisia was stunned at what her uncle can do. Mizu was used to seeing Wallace's over splashed contest routines, but she didn't care because Lisia was happy. Then, Wallace said something,  
"Lisia I know your in the crowd somewhere and thanks for coming! I also wanna wish you a happy birthday!"  
Lisia was then shown blushing red on the screen about what her uncle was planning. It was a complete shock to everyone in the hall. Wallace wanted to wish a happy birthday to her! How sweet! Then he said one last thing,  
"Happy Birthday Lissi! This was my gift to you!"  
No one knew who Lisia was but from that moment on the other contestants made sure that Wallace wins and Lisia has the best birthday ever. And sure enough Wallace did win with a staggering amount of points from the other contestants as their way of wishing Lisia a happy birthday. Then the woman on the counter said,  
"Young lady, someone is waiting for you in the green room."  
It was Wallace. With tears rushing down Lisia's eyes she ran to Wallace and gave him a big hug. Wallace was happy that he gave his all to his little niece. Mizu was even smiling for the first time since her husband had died. She said,  
"Wallace, do you want to spoil that niece of yours? It isn't good for her."  
Wallace simply laughed at her statement like she was joking. He calmed down and asked Lisia,  
"Now that you've seen me like this, dear, what do you want to do when you become a trainer?"  
Lisia replied breathing heavily and blushing red,  
"I wanna be a contest star so please look after me."  
It's been five years since then and Wallace and Mizu agreed that for her twelfth birthday, they'd give her a Swablu. And sooner than later that day came. Mizu had left a note on the table saying,  
"Lisia happy birthday! Wallace and I have decided to give you a Swablu for your birthday so your and official trainer now. Please take your ID, your Pokèdex, Pokèblock kit, and ¥3000. Go get 'em tiger!"  
Lisia began to cry, she was so happy but she woke Wallace up who was visiting at the time. He looked at her face and gave a loving smile, he said,  
"Lisia, you're old enough to be a contest star now. I want you to follow your own dreams and desires. No matter where they take you the best place to be is home. I hope you agree with me." Lisia hugged him as tight as she could. She had no words left she was left speechless but she had calmed down. She said,  
"I at least wanna say farewell to Mama."  
Mizu came down the stairs to see a sleeping Lisia and a smiling Wallace. Mizu said,  
"Lisia, it is time to achieve your dreams. And you better not fail me." Lisia smiled.  
"One more thing," Wallace added, "Don't forget this. It's important." What he had in his hand was a contest pass. She knew she could go out on a journey now. She thanked Mizu and Wallace and headed over to Lilycove. To enter her first contest. But Wallace was already their waiting for her.  
"Lissi!" He called out. Lisia ran as fast as she could to Wallace. And a mysterious rich boy said, "Lissi? What a terrible nickname." Suprisingly they entered the same small contest together, Lisia and this Mysterious Rich Boy were on edge while their opponents were relaxed talking about quite the rivalry this could spark up. And a rivalry it did. From one side anyway. She soon learned the Rich Boy's name was Chaz. She complimented them by saying,  
"You and Macheirie are amazing! It's like a smiling chapter one! Lissi and Chad debut!"  
Chaz laughed and asked,  
"Why are you calling yourself Lissi? Don't you think it's a terrible nickname?"  
"Don't shut down Lissi 'cause it sounds bad, The name Lissi appeared her five years ago." Said Wallace.  
Chaz was amazed at hearing what a kind present Wallace had given her. He made a promise to never take that name for granite ever again. However Lisia was rising through the ranks like she received some fifteen minutes of fame. A year later, after some wins and losses, after she wins this beauty contest, she'll become a contest star! And at that point her Swablu was now an Altaria she called Ali. And she took the contest by storm. She did every kind of tip Wallace gave her. She won at a great ranking. So now she is a contest star. It also happened to be the day she debuted. At the same place. Now all she knows nothing will ever be the same. Wallace gave her a big hug saying,  
"Congrats! You have become a contest star!"  
"Bravo!" Said a man behind Wallace.  
"Wallace who's behind you?" It's my friend Steven. He just became champion. He's a strong man.  
"Nice to meet you Lisia." Said Steven.  
"Don't call me Lisia, call be Lissi, in my final chapter, "I'm at the summit! I'm finally a contest star!" Lisia replied.  
Lisia kept winning contest after contest. Overcoming trial after trail, and Wallace telling her he and Steven were dating, but now it has been three years she thought is was time to scout someone new. She said,  
"I wonder whose first chapter will begin when I scout them."  
She walked into Saleport city just as the same time as May was coming up to the contest hall.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So from where we were at the end of our story we see Lisia in Saleport City about to scout May or Brendan in ORAS. That is where our story has ended. I can't discuss anymore with you.


End file.
